funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FunOrb Wiki/Archive 3
1,000 Articles!!!! Did anyone else notice that we reached 1000 articles? It's kinda major... TimerootTalk • • 00:46, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :ya, I saw it. Doesn't it make us eligible to be shown on the wikia home page? i think that's when Runescape's showed up.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 03:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :It's not really major: the vast majority are achievement stubs. The 100th longest page is a mere 998 bytes. OrbFu 13:38, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::It would be nice to know how many articles we have that aren't stubs. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:23, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::You could probably count the Stubs and subtract them from total legit content pages. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:24, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::There are 461 pages with the Stub template. Therefore 540 non-stub pages. On the other hand, Wikistats reports that on the 6th Nov there were 687 articles longer than 200 characters, and 126 longer than 512. OrbFu 21:21, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I wanted to know why we need a seperate page for every single achievement when all of the needed details (or those that are listed on the seperate pages) can be found in the achievements table on the game page. Without all of these stubs, the wiki would be much cleaner. ''The Myth'' ::::::The separate achievement articles actually provide more information than the tables do, even if it's only a more detailed (larger) image. The general intention (at least in my opinion) is to use the achievement articles to give more detailed information about the achievements than we can fit into the table on the main article - for example, strategies for obtaining the achievement. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. However, we need people to continue contributing to these articles instead of ignoring them after making a link to them. The Myth :::Yep, that's true of a lot of things on this wiki though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:06, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Perhaps everyone use the random page button until they get to a stub achievement they have, and write a small walkthrough for it? Not much effort, but it makes quite a difference. Aryogaton 17:50, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Funorb Wiki Brazil Since we have a French and a german one, maybe we should have a Portuguese(brazil) one too.Powdinet 21:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I think a Brazilian FunOrb wiki would be a good idea, however I think it should be started by a player fluent in that language. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:14, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::I could make one, since i'm fluent, but I have no idea on how to start setting up templates and stuff like that... Powdinet 21:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::A lot of it you can just copy and translate. You'll need to request the wiki first though. You might want to ask Bigd56 for advice, since he started the German and French versions. I'll also help out if you tell me what you need help with. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) The Portuguese Brazilian Wiki was just created. We could use some help in getting it started. If you know any Portuguese Brazilian, help is appreciated! Also, do not remove the broken interlanguage link on the main page. I hope to get that sorted out soon. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:44, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Green Borders around sections of pages? I was thinking that we should use the color #2fb276 instead of #2f6fab for the border of page sections, such as the border of the choose a page type section on . I think the light green color looks better on the dark background of our skin, and it would make differentiate the color of the border from the color of the links. What do you guys think? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:17, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't really mind either way. Go for it unless someone objects. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:20, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Me Niether although the Green might look a bit better. D P60 01:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::Hijacking the topic slightly, the common CSS for this page only (well, I think for some classes which are only used in this page) still has some colour settings which should only be applied to the custom Monaco. As a result this page looks completely different from the rest of the wiki to anyone who isn't using custom Monaco. OrbFu 08:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, it was mainly some explicit styling in the table markup. Horrible. I've removed all the colours from the table: if anyone finds that Monaco looks wrong now please edit MediaWiki:Monaco.css rather than this page or Common.css. OrbFu 18:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Personally I have a hard time reading what's in the "Lastest Activity" panel. The purple is too light.Aryogaton 05:50, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Which skin are you using? Could you take a screenshot, circle the bit you can't read, and upload it to some free image hosting site (e.g. . )? OrbFu 08:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Or upload it here, since it is directly relevant to the Wiki, rather than a personal image. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:18, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Got it. Aryogaton 18:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) FunOrb Wiki Languages Category? As of now, FunOrb only has 4 languages, so some links on the main page or the comunity portal are OK. Although, FunOrb will probably keep adding more languages, at it would probably look messy to have loads of 'loose' links in those pages. What about we have a category for ALL languages and put it in the left navigation menu?Powdinet 12:02, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Um, what? Firstly, by "category" here do you mean in the sense of the Category: namespace? Secondly, what don't you like about the current interwiki links in the left column? Or are you talking about something completely different, in which case what? OrbFu 12:49, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Nvm, didn't see the box with the languages there.Powdinet 17:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) FunOrb Wiki Forums...? Why is it that this wiki doesn't have forums like our Runescape counterpart? I really get tired of having to switch from wiki to wiki just to reply to Funorb related threads and posts. The Myth :We do have a Forum: namespace. I don't know if this works the same as on the RuneScape wiki, since I rarely edit there. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:45, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :That would be usefull, I don't know why we havn't got any forums like that though. The one on the RS wiki looks like it's phpbb embedded into the wiki. Personally I reckon havning a seperate page with the forum would be easier than having the forum in the wiki with all the links and stuff on the left. D P60 07:47, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Do you know how to set that up? I haven't a clue myself... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:53, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::I know you can get phpbb to host your own forum or you can download their pack and upload it to a website but I don't have any experience with forums and wikia... However I'll look around and see how it's done. Here I found a link for phpbb forums. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Message_board_forums Although according to that it's still in beta testing so I don't know how RS Wiki got them. Maybe an admin has to upload the phpbb and even then I think we'd all have to register to that seperatly. D P60 08:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::The namespace forum is not as popular as the Runescape Wiki one and it is much harder to find and use. I suggest to all of those that do not know how the RuneScape Wiki forums work that they should go to see, because it is a great help to the wiki. Perhaps we could ask an admin or higher ranked wikia member if they could help us? Mythik :::I think we should also remember that the FunOrb Wiki currently has a much smaller number of active editors, so the lack of popularity is partly due to this. That's not to say I'm against implementing the Runescape Wiki's version of forums, but we'd have to research how to do it, and I'm not (yet) convinced it's worth the effort at this time. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:47, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed. So far we've been getting relatively few edits per day on average. I think that once we got a decent and consistent number, we can go with the forum. Maybe we could use InviisonFree? Aryogaton 17:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Iticizing/bolding can't be easily seen. This might just be my problem, but I don't like the italicizing of members' only things and bolding/italicizing of secret/hidden achievements. It might just be me, but I can hardly tell if it's italicized or not. Italicizing/bolding are meant to be used on words for emphasis, not for things like this. This is like "if it's Times New Roman, it's this thing, if it's Currior New, it's this other thing" (TNR and CN are fonts, if you didn't know.) It's just kind of, well, stupid. We should change it to something else, in my opinion. PeaceBear0 08:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, if it not bold/italics, what do your think it should be? Perhaps blink for hidden, and, uh...well, I don't know what what for secret. TimerootTalk • • 00:23, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'd prefer that we avoid blinking text on articles, as it's annoying, and not very encyclopedic. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure, it was just an idea. We could also use small-caps, a distinctive font, or a different color. While a color would offer several different possibilities, it would be confusing if they ever released a holiday event that would go with that color...TimerootTalk • • 00:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::It would probably be best if we just stuck with bold/italics. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Bigd56. I think we should leave it. 19118219 Talk 07:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :On a point of pedanticism, Times New Roman and Courier New are typefaces. 10pt Times New Roman Bold is a font. On the issue in question, the only thing I can think of which could possibly replace the use of weight and obliqueness effectively is a set of icons. OrbFu 13:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Merge and ? I've noticed that we have two sections on the main page, each dealing with what editors can do to help out. The template has only been edited twice (once for categorisation!) since it was created when the wiki was founded, almost a year ago. I think it would make sense to merge the two. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:01, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Latest Game edit link? Do we need this link? I personally don't see the point in it, and I think it disrupts the look of the main page. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 05:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I think it is useful to have out when a new game is launched, but can be removed after the page is basically done or it has been out long enough for people to know we have a page on it. Not to mention I can see this wiki at school but not funorb itself nor can I go to the runescape wiki or runescape itself (I go through this wiki when I am bored!!!!).--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 13:36, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm referring to the link to the Latest Game template, not the latest game section itself, or the link to the latest game's article. Currently it just feels like a vandalism target - particularly since it only really needs editing once every two weeks. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Vandalism Some freak just vandalized Armies of Gielinor just now. I know, there is a guy who is vandalising everything, I'm trying my best to keep fixing things but he's ruthless. If only I could block him =/ TigerOfSno 00:13, 27 January 2009 (UTC) He keeps erasing the whole main page! TigerOfSno 00:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) How can you help the FunOrb wiki? I was looking at the Yew Grove on the RuneScape Wiki, and one of the comments there caught my eye: :"We should keep the front page aesthetically pleasing and useful to a public guest. Take a look at Guild wiki, Wowwiki, and Wikipedia for examples. They all have useful information, features, pictures, and not lists of articles/items needing attention." I agree with the editor who posted that, and think we should clean up this section so the main page is more appealing. I don't have a problem with having a list of things that need working on, but I think we should link to it from the main page instead of on the main page itself. Thoughts? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Funorb wiki skin How they put the purple skin on funorb wiki? Japol1 07:39, 12 March 2009 (utc) :We created a custom skin by editing MediaWiki:Monaco.css. (This can only be edited by admins.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:55, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Where to put walkthroughs for achievements that are similar to others What I mean by this is where to put walkthroughs for achievements like No Heart, No Foul and Braaaains in Zombie Dawn. Should we put how to get points on the hardest one to achieve (like Lexicominos's Master Sequence Builder rather than Expert Sequence Builder) or the easiest (such as Crazy Crystals's Humble Collector or copy-and-paste on to every single one? I hope we can clean up the wiki this way. PeaceBear0 07:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :well we need discriptions for the hard achevments but not so much for the esey ones you chould do it if you want or do some evey so often but i whould say 300P + Master2k27 07:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think there's any problem with duplicating information on each achievement article. This approach is probably more useful to a reader anyway. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Although use transclusion so that the text is only stored in one place. As an example, see the tip about checking progress on Miner Disturbance achievements (e.g. Miner Disturbance/Achievement:Slayer of the Myth, with text transcluded from Miner Disturbance/AchievementProgress). OrbFu 11:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Updates Currently, we just list the "Latest Game", which right now is Virogrid. But JaGEx has announced that they will now begin to focus more on updating smaller games, so perhaps this should be replaced with "Newest Update". Now, if you look at the Runescape wiki, you'll see they give a little commentary page for each new update. (And on Prunescape they have "UnUpdates") We could do this too. Finally, somewhere on the main page, we could have an RSS2Wiki feed of the official updates. Thoughts? Timeroot Talk • • 16:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. OrbFu 17:01, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with changing "Latest Game" to "Latest Update". I'm not so sure about copying the RuneScape Wiki's approach to updates though - they appear to duplicate the official Jagex update text, which seems unnecessary to me. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Do they? Sorry, I hadn't really looked at it in detail. Well, I just discovered Funorb doesn't offer updates in RSS form. I was thinking we just give our own, brief summary of updates, and a link to the newspost and any new pages with info. Timeroot Talk • • 23:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, right now we basically are just copying the text... anyway, I wanted to mention I found a hacky way to get the feed. You can see it . /feeds/notes.php?id=97187290522&viewer=1792312875&key=679d408312&format=rss20 here. It just takes the "Notes" feed from the funorb facebook account. If ever anyone wants to use that feed, there you go. I'm not sure if RSS2Wiki is enabled here, but it might be useful. TimerootT • C • 00:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) add to the to do list Crazy Crystals needs videos for the walkthoughs i on level 68,69 and 70 i have uploaded videos from you tube witch i got promition form funorbguides to use them on here onley if he gets some credit , any help? (Master2k27 20:16, 16 April 2009 (UTC)) Hello You guys should seriously consider getting a wikia spotlight. yumipon 01:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Foruns(Oficial) Hiya I Got one idea, maybe we can make a oficial Foruns, where have general, the foruns, is same that clans, anyone here saw one forun of a clan? Who liked of idea say here Raw lobbs 19:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC)--Raw lobbs 19:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Arcanists achievements Guys I'm having trouble editing the achievements page, I added with the fishies achievement on it's respective page but on the main page I can't, help :That will update automatically. Might need to give it a bit of time. OrbFu 16:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Glitch I'm anonamus because i dont want to get banned but i found a glitch on FO website that will let me see the large picture and the description for secrete and hidden if others have it. I can use this to get the description of the secrets in arcanist and bab if you tell me who has the acheivement. :uh... why did remove links to external websites? Must be this idoitic new editor. Secondly, I'm sure idf we should supportthie type of bug abuse. Finally, I think there are some achievmeents no one has, and so we wouldn't be abe to complete it anyway. TimerootT • C • 12:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::oops my bad your gonna have to revert the edits i made but why shouldnt we support the abuse it would help the site. RC Widget Breaking in IE 6 I was just using another computer, and I noticed some buggy CSS... the recent changes widget doesn't have a scroll bar (it should) and it's too wide (but it does add some line breaks). Strange. I've also noticed the main Wiki logo isn;t centered, and it doesn't behave as a link. I know it should, but does anyone know a good bugfix for people using older browsers? It's not a problem for me - but I can imagine it would be for other people. Finally, I noticed that IE 6 doesn't render transparency. It looks really ugly... TimerootT • C • 00:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :IE6 is broken. The only easy way to make stuff work for it is to break it for everyone else. OrbFu 08:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Better Quality Achievement images Better quality(higher resolution) achievement images can be obtained using the following process. Go to the funorb site. Go to the "Community" tab->Achievements->logging in->selecting the "compare achievements" tab->under any player, type "Zezima"(without quotes...yes the guy with no life). From here, you can see all of zezima's achievements, and grab the images. For thumbnails, simply right click on one of zezima's achievements, and get the gif from the url. For larger images,left-click the achievement, you will notice that at the top, the giant "?" will change to a larger, higher resolution image of the achievement. Simply right click on this larger image and grab the higher resolution gif.(To get this higher resolution image, you must also have the achievement.) Enjoy...let me know if this is of any use to you. :This is basically how we already get achievement images, although we don't always look at Zezima to get them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well in this manner, you can get virtually all of the achievements...I notice that many are not listed. :::Currently we're only missing 17 large achievement images. (That we know about!) If you want to add some, see Category:Achievements without images. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::If I have any of the one's you're missing, I'll upload them when I get a chance. But at least this way you can get the thumbnails while you wait for the higher res image. 23:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, I almost always use comparing with other users to get small images, and for large images (unless I myself have the achievement) OrbMore is really useful. I'm not sure if they appreciate me "stealing" the images though... =\ 19118219 Talk 03:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) FunOrb + CSS + Invalid URL = World of Warcraft? Okay, I was investigating a bit of odd CSS from wikia, trying to find some file mentioned in a commment. I accidentally put on a left bracket on the URL, and I got a mysterious glitch: You may want to click on it to get a better look. Specifically, look at the URL, the sidebar, and my recentchanges widget. All of the links led to a page with the same name as on the WoWWiki, but in the funorb.wikia.com domain. Strange, anyone? TimerootT • C • 22:51, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I just noticed something else: When I tried the same URL, sans bracket, I was redirected to the page below (the only changes in the URL when I redirected were that the word "extension" got capitalized, and the top domain changed.) :Still, very strange. Thoughts? Plus, I need to find monobook_modified.css somewhere on the wikia servers, if someone knows where. TimerootT • C • 22:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::File a bug with Mediawiki. Is this what you're looking for? OrbFu 23:14, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks for the link; I've already figured out the issue in the meantime, though. I'm not sure if I should file it with MediaWiki - after all, this looks like some problem with the way Wikia's wikifarming works, the monaco skin, and their css file storage. I think I'll file with wikia. TimerootT • C • 23:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Achievement Order in Game Articles I don't know where to put this, so I put it here. Recently, all the game pages have put their achievements in alphabetical order, that can be a problem when trying to find consecutive achievements (Such as Junior, Expert, Master, etc achievements). I'd find it more useful if achievements were put in the same order as they're in on Achievements Online. If you want alphabetical, you can use the sorter on the table. Zigzagzigal of the Orb 14:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not seeing the problem you're seeing... Can you post a screenshot or give an example of a page where this is occurring? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Fail Wiki Sticky Lol. http://img297.imageshack.us/img297/2102/failwikistickie.png [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 18:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Change the Featured Article Regularly It's been ZDM for a looooooong time. One, I don't really like that game, and Two, we really should change it at least once a month. I would edit it but I don't have the time and I don't know how to change the featured article.Orbrunner 14:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :It should choose randomly from a selection of different featured articles. It's currently showing as Thirty-Six Card Trick for me. I agree we should have some more featured articles though, you can nominate them here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I looked at that, and tried to put something in, but it didn't work for me. Could somebody nominate SS? Oh, and right after I posted this it changed to Arcanists for me.Orbrunner 21:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Jagex Page Edited and new pages added I took most eligible info from the RuneScape Wiki and made new pages on this Wiki. If there's any wrong thing i did (such as taking the info), i'm sorry. 17:43, February 14, 2010 (UTC) umm this should be on archive 3 ill due eet naw!!!!! --just me sistemx 16:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC)